Family over friends
by hottielesbo21
Summary: Alison Gilbert was the one in the car not Elena. She blames her self. Watch her as she mends her relationships and creates New ones. Sorry for the bad summary just please read the story I'm desperate.
1. Chapter 1

**Alison pov**

It was around six in the morning and my alarm went off for the day. "Ugh!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. And I was having such a good dream. I took a shower and dried my hair than got dressed in a pink floral print dress and a denim jacket. I finished packing my stuff for our beach house (long story for later) and grabbed my stuff then went downstairs to meet my family. "Morning mom." I said as I walked into our crowded living room. Now about that vacation, every year our family and close friends takes a trip to our beach house in Malibu for the whole summer and we usually come back the weekend before school starts again. "How much stuff did you back Ali?" Caleb, my best friend and closest friend, said amazed. I looked down at my twelve suitcases. "A lot." I said in an innocent voice. "You're so not innocent Ali." My annoying brother Jeremy said. "Be nice you two." My mom said. "Whatever smartass." I said annoyed and ready to go. "A least I'm not a popular bitch who parties like nothing and gets in trouble like every second miss 'bitchy richy'." Jeremy said. That actually hurt and I just looked at him and walked away avoiding more pain. "You know before Alison became popular you two were closer than ever and you, Caleb, and she would always hang out." My mom said and I remembered that time. It was probably my fault it was now like this between us. **Three years ago Caleb, Jeremy, and I were close. One day I started hanging out with some of the popular kids and left Caleb and him behind. Caleb and I got close and became friends again and he eventually became popular too but Jeremy and I never became close again, he went to ninth grade and left me behind. We fight now because of that. Nobody knows I miss him. They think I didn`t care and never tried but I did. He didn`t let me get close with him again. So to avoid pain, I act like I hate him. I just wish I could get those days back when we supposedly, people thought I was just waiting to get popular, loved each other. I have more pain then anyone knows and it kills me. I never meant to leave him I just wanted to become popular, but then I had to spread rumors about him and Caleb. I chose popularity over family and friends but I wish I had chosen family and friends. I lost a lot of my old friends because I had to spread rumors but Caleb never knew I spread rumors about him. ** I had to keep up my act to avoid the pain so I did the unthinkable. "Well we will never be friends again much less family."I said and it killed me inside but I put I stupid and fake smile on my face and walked away. Maybe this act has gone too far but I have to keep it up to safe myself.

A/n: The bold is supposed to be her thoughts and memory about what happened and what it caused. From now on whenever there is a flashback it will be like that and in bold. Really the present is the normal or non-bold and flashbacks are in bold.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: instead of just for flashbacks bold print will now be used to show deep feelings, the real truth, and thoughts. Thanks. Ps also bold and italic means voices in the head hint hint.

**Alison pov**

We arrived at the beach house at seven and we were all tired as hell. "Okay same room arrangements as always." My mom said and handed each of us a key. I followed Elena and Caleb to our room. I took top bunk on one bed while Elena took the top on the other and Caleb took the bottom one under Elena. "Who`s under me?" I asked pointing to the empty bed. Caleb and Elena looked at each other before saying something. "Mom put Jeremy there." Elena said looking at the ground. I went down to the living room where everybody else was, having already settled in, to scream at my mom and most likely dad too. "I would cover my ears if I were you." Caleb told everyone knowing what was about to happen. Once everyone covered their ears I started my outburst. "You put the devil on the bottom bunk under me." I said screaming loud enough for China to hear. "Calm down." Caleb said and came to hold me back. "Get off of me." I said and started trying to release his hold but failed. "It looks like their fighting." Caroline said. "What would we be fighting about?" I said. Jeremy`s face lit up like it was Christmas. I started to worry. "Maybe he found out about the rumors finally." He said. And there it is. "What rumors?" Caleb asked looking from him to me. "The ones from last year that she blamed on me you know the ones that she spread to become popular like she is. Yeah she spread them about all her friends and me." He said. Everyone stared at me. "I don`t want to relive the moment idiot." I told Jeremy. For once I let down my act of being okay and showed my real self, but after realizing I did I put it right back up. I put the stupid and fake smile on my face and went on as my perfect self. **I just wish they knew but it`s hard now just to let myself see the true me. For just a second will be nice. But it`s like I have one untrue self who is scared to become close to someone. If it was up to me, Jeremy would know where I stand and the secret no one knows. I didn`t want to become popular the girls forced me to. They gave me two choices either do what they say or lose everyone. That is why now I wish I chose everyone over them. I lost everyone so I should have just chosen everyone from the beginning. ** "Why did you do that?" Caleb asked. **Great now I have to lose another friend to hide the truth. Maybe it is time to stop the act. **_**A least they would get rid of the sad little selfish liar. Go on I want to see this sight. **_**What? Who are you? **_**The voice inside your stupid wimp head. **_**I won`t tell them then I will keep living a lie. ** "I spread a rumor saying you were gay to become popular." I said in a proud and confident voice. "What the fuck Alison!" He said. There`s no going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

** Alison pov**

"Yeah to be fair it sounded and looked true to everyone." I said and left to the beach. _**See I knew you could do it. Think about it this way he is better off without your pathetic ass. **_**Yeah I am doing him a favor with this. He doesn`t need me and even though I need him, people do say I need to be selfless and this sounds like the perfect way. **_**Good now if you could just get rid of your mom and dad. **_**Easy. I`ll just break the things they love most and can`t replace. Mom has a necklace that her mother gave her five minutes before she died. Dad has a vase that his late daughter, Carly, gave him. **_**Perfect do it now while their away.**_ I listened and went to find the stuff.

When my family came back I was hiding in a coat closet near the door. I had my book bag packed and ready to go when they saw what I did.

**Elena pov**

Alison seemed different lately and I was worried about her. When we walked into the living room everyone was shocked. My mom`s necklace was laying on the ground in pieces and my dad`s vase was all over the place. My mom was in tears and my dad was a bomb about to explode. "ALISON ELIZABETH GILBERT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." My dad yelled angry as ever. We waited but she didn`t come. My dad was about to yell again when I noticed a piece of paper. My heart started beating really fast. "Wait she left a note." I said picking up the paper. I read it out loud.

_Dear family,_

_I decided you would be better off without me. Don't come looking for me just believe I'm fine. Tell everyone but Jeremy I love them and I just couldn't keep my act up anymore. So now I can tell you the truth. I didn't want to become popular, they said I had to or they would hurt the people I love. I chose to have Jeremy hate me than dead and the same for Caleb. I acted like I didn't care to save them. I'm sorry about your stuff but a least now you won't come looking for me. Love you forever and always._

_-Alison_

Everyone was crying, even Jeremy who wanted this. "Why wouldn't she tell us that?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know." I said.

**Alison pov**

**Remember there better off without you.**

_Yeah. So is the whole world. _

When they were reading the letter I took that as my chance and left. I think Jeremy saw me though but a least he wouldn't care.

_Good don't go back this is what they want and need._

**I know but I need them.**

_Remember to be selfless sometimes Alison._

**I know it's weird but you knew a code name or just a name cause it's even weirder to me like this. How bout Victor.**

_Yeah yeah whatever._

**God grouchy much.**

_You gave me a name. Yes I am._

**Everyone has a name stupid. And your the one in the brain.**

_Just shut up and walk._

**Just shut up and walk. **

I said mocking 'Victor'. I started walking away from the home and my family I knew forever. I didn't even have any money but it was time to move on. For everyone is better this way.

**No I have to go back.**

_You can't you'll be in trouble._

**But where do I go?**

_That's up to you._

**You know for this to be your idea, you're no help.**

_I'm a voice. I can't see or walk. _

**You can hear can't you.**

_Kinda._

**Whatever.**

_**Whatever.**_

**Don't mock me mister.**

_What if I was I misses._

**Good point. Maybe your transgender.**

_And your the one who goes to school._

**Don't steal my line bitch.**

_I didn't steal it if i am in your brain where it was made. _

_**I didn't steal it if I am in your brain where it is made. Idiot.**_

_**Idiot.**_

"Just shut up." I said not realizing I said it out loud. I looked behind and there stood Jeremy about three houses back.

**Crap.**

_I didn't do anything._

**No dip Sherlock.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" This would take a while.


End file.
